


What They Think Of Me

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Caring Relationship, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Reference to Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another "Imagine Loki" Prompt </p><p>WARNING, REFERENCE TO RAPE.</p><p>Imagine Loki being horrified by the number of fan fiction out there depicting him raping people. In his distress, he holds you close, tearfully promising that he would never do that, nor allow anyone else to do that, to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Think Of Me

“Loki?” You called, looking through the living area, but there was no sign of the trickster god. “Loki?” You knew he was there somewhere, the kettle was hot and his long leather overcoat was slung over the sofa. Heading towards the bedroom with a smile, you pushed open the slightly ajar door. “There you are, I was wondering where you had went to.” When he looked up, your smile fell. “Loki, Loki what is it?” 

“Nothing.” He dismissed pathetically. “It matters not.” There was no denying the truly broken expression on his unusually handsome features. 

“Loki, I thought you swore to me there would be no lies between us, that you would always be honest with me.” You asked calmly, leaning on the bed next to him. Usually if you suspected him of lying, you would get annoyed, but clearly this time was different. 

“The mortals.” He began, his voice trembling. 

“What of them?” You asked. Even though you were a mortal too by simply being a Midgardian, Loki reserved that term for Midgardians that did not matter to him. 

“The things they write.” He continued, still not referring to anything in particular. 

It was then you saw the tablet on his lap. “Sweetheart, since when have you ever listened to anything the mere mortals have said about you?” You laughed. “They seldom get it right, for the love of the Gods; they said you birthed an eight-legged horse.” He held out the device and you unlocked the screen, realising that it was on a fan fiction site. “I thought you of all people would love the idea of girls fanning profusely over you. I mean there appears to be over fifty pages of stories here.” 

“Clearly you have not seen what the search word is.” He replied bitterly. 

Flicking the page up until it reached the top again, allowing you to read the key search word, your eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” You looked at him to see tears in his eyes. “This is what they see me as, what they think I am capable of. I have done many terrible things in my life, I understand that. I have killed many beings, some of which did not deserve death, but I have never done anything like that. I never would have needed to, I was a prince of Asgard, albeit not the favoured one, but still I did not need to do that to anyone.”

“Loki.” There was no hiding the pity in your voice. “I cannot explain why, but for some reason, there are actually people who fantasize about such things. It has nothing to do with you in particular.” You attempted to explain. 

“People on this realm fantasize about being raped, about someone forcing themselves upon them, about being hurt in such a way?” He was almost frantic trying to comprehend such a notion. 

“For some reason yes, they do. They don’t actually want to be raped; they want the idea of it, but the safety of actually being able to stop it if they do it. I don’t understand it really myself, but that’s my understanding.” Loki gently placed your hand his and pulled you toward him, wrapping his arms around you as he pulled you onto the bed next to him as you got comfortable in his embrace. You slowly and lightly began to trace random designs on his strong, cool forearms as you did. 

“You know I would never do such a thing to anyone, you know that don’t you, and especially not you, Gods, never to you. No matter if you left me tonight, I would never do such a thing, I could never… And if you left, I would never let something like that happen you, I would guard you for the rest of your existence; ensure that no one would ever do that to you. To hurt you like that, to…to…” 

“Loki, please, don’t even talk about it, please.” You squeezed his arm, trying to calm him. “Nothing is going to happen me, and so long as I have you, I know I never need to worry. And I know you would never do such a thing. Since the day you first took me to bed you have always ensured my comfort and well-being. I know that.” 

You could feel wetness against your neck and behind your ear as his kissed a light trail down there, his tears mixing with the brushing of his lips, lightly whispering against your skin as he did so. “I could never do that. I love you so much. You are my heart, my lifeblood, my reason for being. My dove.”


End file.
